The Administrative Core of the NM CARES HD will provide a range of support activities for the Center and its component cores, research projects, and individual investigators. A set of aims and subaims for the Core will focus on: providing leadership for the NM CARES HD;linking to collaborating institutional programs;systematically evaluating processes and outcomes of the NM CARES HD;providing research support and integration with research resources;an in-kind supported pilot project program and an in-kind supported national conference on disparities research;strengthening communication processes with key stakeholders; supporting community-based participatory research;and coordinating NM CARES HD functions. The Core will be led by Robert Williams, MD, MPH, the PI of the NM CARES HD, with Nina Wallerstein, DrPH, and Dennie Jones, MD, as Associate Directors. Key functions housed in the Administrative Core will be management and operations, information systems, and communications. Activities of the Core will be based on and support the conceptual model of disparities in indigenous Native American and Hispanic communities that is the foundation of NM CARES HD activities. A Community and Scientific Advisory Council composed equally of UNM and community leaders and stakeholders will meet twice yearly to review NM CARES HD operations and projects. Two leading researchers on health disparities will also consult with the NM CARES HD team on an annual basis.